spyrofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spyro the Dragon (Spiel)
Diese Seite handelt von '''Spyro the Dragon', dem ersten Spiel der Spyro-Reihe.'' Eventuell bist du auf der Suche nach dem Protagonisten der Spyro the Dragon-Reihe oder dem Protagonisten der The Legend of Spyro-Reihe. ---- Spyro The Dragon ist ein PlayStation 1-Spiel aus dem Jahre 1998 und der erste Teil der Spyro-Serie. Am 13. November 2018 erscheint Spyro the Dragon zusammen mit Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage und Spyro: Year of the Dragon als Remake in Form der Spyro Reignited Trilogy. Hintergrund Die Drachenreiche sind von Gnasty Gnorc und seiner Gnorc-Armee erobert worden. Er hat alle Drachen in Kristallstandbilder verwandelt,und nur Spyro ist noch übrig. Am Anfang lebten die fünf Drachenfamilien in ihren fünf Drachenreichen glücklich und zufrieden. Ihr Leben war ruhig und friedvoll. bis zu dem Tag, an dem ein Gnorc die Spielregeln verletzte! Gnasty Gnorc war ein übler Kerl, von seinem ungewaschenem Kopf bis zu den dreckigen Stiefeln. Er war alles andere als eine Augenweide, und in seinem Charakter verbanden sich der Jähzorn eines Zwergs und die Gemeinheit eines Gnorcs! Handlung Gnasty konnte die glücklichen Drachenfamilien nicht leiden. Am meisten aber ärgerten ihn ihre schönen, glänzenden Juwelen, die nicht nur hübsch anzusehen waren, sondern ihm dabei gleichzeitig das Spiegelbild seiner eigenen häßlichen Fratze zeigten. Gasty wurde so unerträglich, dass die Drachen ihn auf die Drachen-Müllkippe verbannten. Diese Welt mochten sie nicht besonders, aber für Gnasty war sie genau das richtige. Sobald er dort war, bennante er sie in 'Gnastys Welt' um. Nun begann Gnasty mit Zaubersprüchen zu experimentiern. Nach einer Weile hatte er die beiden gefunden, die seinen Zwecken dienten:einen mächtigen Zauber, mit dem alle Drachen in Kristall gebannt wurden, und einen Trank, mit dem die glänzenden Juwelen in Gnorc-Soldaten verwandelt werden konnten. Eines sonnigen Tages wandte Gnasty den Bannzauber an, sperrte dir Drachen in Kristalle ein und verwandelte alle Edelsteine, die er finden konnte, in wilige Helfer. Er begann sogar, die Drachenwelten in Gnorc-Welten zu verwandeln! Doch eine Kleinigkeit hatte er dabei übersehen:Spyro den Drachen. Spyro ist so klein, dass der Zauber glatt über seinen Kopf hinweg ging! Jetzt muss Spyro, der einzige Drache, der nicht eingefroren ist, durch die sechs Welten reisen-auch durch Gnastys Industriewelt-um die Drachen zu befreien und ihre gestohlenen Schätze einzusammeln. Gnastys Schergen tun derweil ihr Bestes, um ihn aufzuhalten. Aber Spyro steht auch nicht ganz allein da. die Drachen, die er befreit, geben ihm Tipps, und außerdem begleitet ihn sein bester Freund, die feurige Libelle Sparx. Was ihm am anfang wie ein Spaß erscheint, nämlich Gnorcs Helfershelfer verschmoren zu sehen, wird bald zum größten Abenteuer in Spyros jungem Leben. Als er schließlich im Endkampf Gnasty Gnorc selbst gegenübersteht,wird das zu einer entscheidenen Begegnung! Remaster Am 13. November 2018 ist die Spyro Reignited Trilogy für Playstation 4 und Xbox One erschienen. Diese Trilogie beinhaltet die ersten drei Spiele Spyro the Dragon, ''Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer'' (unter dem englischsprachigen Originaltitel Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) und Spyro: Year of the Dragon vollkommen neuprogrammiert in neuer Grafik und mit zusätzlichen Inhalten. Reiche Artisans *Stone Hill *Dark Hollow *Town Square *Sunny Flight *Toasty Peace Keepers *Cliff Town *Dry Canyon *Ice Cavern *Night Flight *Doctor Shemp Magic Crafters *Alpine Ridge *High Caves *Wizard Peak *Crystal Flight *Blowhard Beast Makers *Terrace Village *Misty Bog *Tree Tops *Wild Flight *Metalhead Dream Weavers *Dark Passage *Lofty Castle *Haunted Towers *Icy Flight *Jacques Gnorc Gnexus *Gnorc Cove *Twilight Harbor *Gnasty Gnorc *Gnastys Beute Galerie Staff Credits Für eine Liste aller an diesem Spiel beteiligten Personen, klicke hier. Trivia en:Spyro the Dragon (video game) Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Spiel (StD-Reihe)